The present invention relates to a stable antiperspirant liquid composition which is particularly suitable for use as an antiperspirant roll-on comprising an aluminum astringent material, a small but effective amount of a quaternary ammonium salt and dispersible fumed silica in an aqueous medium.
Antiperspirant liquids which are packaged in roll-on containers are known in the art. Such packaged antiperspirants include a suitable roll-on applicator above the liquid level which is rotatably mounted in the container discharge orifice whereby the antiperspirant liquid discharged onto the applicator may be selectively applied to the desired area.
In general, these prior antiperspirant liquids have exhibited reduced levels of activity after prolonged storage, particularly at elevated temperatures. The reduction in activity of such compositions has been attributed to a phase separation or constituent layering which occurs therein after prolonged storage, particularly at elevated temperatures.
Accordingly, there is an existent need for a stable antiperspirant liquid composition with a substantially uniform level of activity throughout the useful life thereof, even when stored for prolonged periods of time at elevated temperatures.